Don't Drink That! XxAxelxX
by ihasakeyblade123
Summary: The first story but from Axel's view! See what's in the red heads mind as he ventures to Roxas's house at 1am to test a love potion! Awkward situations and miscommunications occur, and quite deep crushes! Dedicated to 'GUEST', whom I'm guessing is someone too lazy to log in XD AKUROKU, 'M' for bad language and Guy x Guy Stuff


X

**GO READ THE FIRST ONE FIRST :D **

**GO TO MY PAGE**

**SCROLL DOWN TO MY STORIES**

**CLICK 'DON'T DRINK THAT!'**

**READ THAT STORY**

**COME BACK, READ THIS ONE**

X

So, this here piece of writing is DEDICATED TO 'GUEST'

*Clap clap clap clap*

Seeing as someone was far too lazy to log in *Stares in 'Guests' direction* I have no one to dedicate this to! I hope you review and tell me who you are, that would make me super duper happy :D

It's almost four months since I wrote the original of this! But I got this little review in my inbox a couple weeks ago:

**Guest** 3/11/13

'_OMG! I've probably read this story about a thousand times! I luv it a lot, but I have one little request. I know that you're busy with your ongoing stories (Like "LOVE ME!" and "That Damn Leather Jacket TWO" {LOVE that series!}) but I thought it would be really cool if you took this same story and put it in Axel's point of view! I would love to know what's going on in his head during this same time frame. Thanks, and I love your writing! You must continue your Akuroku awesomeness!'_

Whelp, I think this is a brilliant idea and seeing as I have a break in my... Um... 'Busy schedule'... (I don't have a busy schedule. lol!) I'm going to write it! So, 'GUEST' enjoy! (P.S, don't be harsh on this, I wrote it REALLY late at night, so... Yeah...)

**AKUROKU AWESOMENESS ROCK ON!**

X

**~Don't Drink That!~**

_**xX-AXEL-Xx**_

"Earth to Axel!"

Man Roxas has the most beautiful eyes... It's the Ocean, but captured in a small snap shot... I wish they were looking at me... I wished they'd look at me like I look at them...

_Look at me. Look at me. Look at me._

Those gorgeous blue eyes wouldn't flash in my direction. He's talking to that brown haired kid again... That one that jitters about all over the place... Whats his name..? Sam? Steve?

"_Dammit Axel! Concentrate!"_

"Ow!"

I just got a slap to the side of my face, which I guess made me pay attention cause I kinda just got slapped. Really hard. Ouch. Damn Demyx and his Sitar playing hands.

"Dude, _what?" _I tore my eyes away from my morning stalk, deciding that Roxas and Stephan are just friends and I don't have to worry about the blonde being stolen away by him.

I have to get in there first.

T-they looked really _close _though...

The hell am I going to do?

_Great. _Now I'm paranoid.

"Axel for gods sake will you listen to my one sentence that could change the rest of your life forever?!" Demyx grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to face him. He looks kind of scary like this... Not good.

"Great. Now that I have your undivided attention you have band practice tonight. For the fifth fucking time." Then he let go and stormed off down the corridor. Demyx won't be mad at me later, he's quick to forget stuff like this which is good.

I finished grabbing random school stuff from my locker, I had been rudely interrupted from my morning stalk. What did I have first? English. Okay, English folder: Check. Second... What do I have second...?

HOLY CRAP ON A STICK I HAVE _CHEMISTRY _SECOND!

THIS IS AWESOME!

I tried my hardest to wipe the goofy grin off my face whilst grabbing my chem book.

Roxas Strife is so totally my Chemistry partner.

Could this day get any better?

A whole hour just me and him... Hmm...D

He is so cute... I almost die every lesson. Those lab coats, he's like swimming in them... And when he puts on those lab glasses... I could probably grab the kid and run in the middle of the lesson and steal him all for myself...

Whoa. Calm down.

I've had a crush on him for... No wait. Not a crush. I've been _enamored _with him for two years. And I'm a bit ashamed to say I haven't done anything about it yet. He just make me so damn _nervous. _I mean, I've never really felt this way before... All 'heart pounding in my chest palms going sweaty absolutely freaking nervous'.

I almost spilt some highly concentrated sulfuric acid on my arm when he sneezed his glasses off once.

You seriously have no idea how cute it was.

Did I mention how he's gorgeous as well? His spikes are perfect atop his perfect head... His eyes are perfectly placed in his perfect skull and are the most perfectly perfect color...

Oh! And his lips... The loveliest shade of light pink rose... They look so soft... Sculpted by an Angel... He is an Angel...

I'll go crazy if I don't have him.

I _must _have him.

But then I remember I've talked to him before, but never really _talked _to him before. I've imagined talking to him loads, just simple stuff like 'how's your day been?' and we always end up on a long romantic date and I play my guitar to him and he gives me a kiss and then we cuddle under the sta-

"-try it on _Axel."_

My head snapped up, I had probably looked really weird with my head resting against my locker how it had been. I think the little brown haired kid had said my name. No wait, scratch that. He _had _said my name. I heard it. He had been talking to Roxas about me. Roxy looks a bit flustered now... He's got his hand over the kids mouth...

What's that all about?

I move a couple lockers closer, they hadn't noticed me yet, I'm on the opposite side of the corridor. Roxas whispers something at him in alarm, then Shaun shrugs

"Hey! You know it's true!" He says, and Roxas looks frantically around at all the teenagers crowding the hall.

"Be that as it may I don't want everyone here to know about it!" He hisses quietly, but I can still hear it. Damn... What are they talking about? What doesn't my sweet little Roxy want everyone to know?

"Fine! Shut up! I'll test it in Chem today to see whats in it if it will shut you up!" The blonde says, and I start to look forward to Chemistry a little bit more.

Hmm... What's he 'testing'...

I slink back to my locker just in time because Samson speed past me, sprinting past all the students. I smile to myself, Roxas is alone and safe at last.

"Ax, you coming to class?" I almost leapt out of my skin, but it was only Terra and Zack, no one that had caught my eavesdropping.

"Y-Yeah sure," I follow them, then realize English means another class with Roxas and more talking time! Man I hope he's next to me today...

Speaking of Roxas, I'm currently walking past him, he's still putting books in his bag.

"Hey, Rox." I say, and almost die at what he says back-

"Hey,"

_He's totally in love with me. _

Trying to act as casual as I can, not the complete mess I am on the inside. I suddenly feel as though I have too much leg. Like... My legs are too long and they're all over the place... CRAP I'M FREAKING OUT!

_Breathe. Breathe._

I take a deep breath and turn to look over my shoulder. I catch his eye (a little confused as to why his jaws dropped... Do I have toilet paper on my shoe or something?)-

And I wink.

I winked at him.

And he turned red.

I keep walking even though I really want to go back and talk to him, but I'm a bit afraid that I'd mess it up... I might say something really stupid like ask him if he has a cat and it turns out that his cat just died.

I feel ill and dizzy all of a sudden.

Doing the best I could, I took the empty seat in English next to Terra who was giving me a weird look. Crap. Do I look like a wreck? Will Roxas think I look like a wreck?

Where is Roxas..? I keep my eyes glued to the door, and when he does arrive he's got his head down and is staring at the floor. Is he okay? Did someone say something to him in the corridor? I'll kick they're asses! Wait- no, he is looking up now, and he's looking at the empty desk next to me with a back pack on it.

His friend saved the seat next to mine for him.

I can't stop going on about how awesome this day is.

Life is awesome!

Wait. Gotta be casual. Talk to Terra.

"So, ah, how's football going?" I asked him, trying to make some sort of conversation. I didn't count on the fact that he was incredibly passionate about the sport and started telling me everything there ever was to know about it.

I'm not paying attention though. Who pays attention to stuff nowadays?

I hear Roxas shuffle then sit down, he's so close...

"Hey! How was your weekend?" I think that's his friend that saved the spot for him talking. I wonder what he did, he didn't go on a date did he?

No, no that's crazy.

I'm starting to break into a sweat.

Meanwhile, Terra's still animately chatting away to me so I plant a mildly interested smile on my face.

"G-good... I slept loads." Why is he stammering? Is he sick? It's cute as hell but I wouldn't be able to stand it if he was sick. He didn't go on a date which is a relief, I feel myself relax in my seat a little more.

He doesn't say much more after that, but I still can't stop the feeling of my pulse beating hard in my neck, wrist and chest. After about a minute or so I hear someone else ask Roxas how his weekend was and start to feel a little jealous. All these people are asking him stuff why the hell can't I do tha-!

Holy crap what is that _smell._

_It's amazing._

It's like... Roses... Strawberries... And like, 'goodness', the stuff you find in rainbo-

Holy crap it's Roxas.

How in the hell of it have I never even noticed before?

My mouths started to water, and I swallow thickly taking in his scent as much as I can.

Man I really want to kiss him now... I could just stand up, walk the meter between us, pull him- no, _sweep _him to his feet... Capture the look of his eyes in my mind... Inch forward... Press my lips softly to his...

_Oh god_ he smells so good.

I'm too busy inhaling when the teacher walks in, I can't even remember the teachers name by this point. Fuck he smells good... I wonder what he's up to... I rest my elbow of the desk and lean my head in my hand now fully facing Roxas. He's really stiff and slightly fidgety. Is it possible to be those two things at once? Heh, I didn't think it was possible but he surprises me everyday.

_Look at me...Look at me...Look at me..._

Then there was that beautiful ocean blue. Amazing, light, peaceful, passion- But as quickly as it had come it was gone...

I totally just stared into his eyes and it was awesome.

I think I also had a slightly poetic moment.

I laughed to cover my nerves, slightly worried he'd see me blushing. Speaking of blushing: His cheeks are now dusted with that lovely pink color... Hmm... Axel likey. Let's see if we can get some more of that blush showing...

I grab a random scrap of paper from my pocket. I always keep paper in my pockets, you never know when you might have a stroke of brilliance and need to write a song lyric down. Twas my best idea ever.

Trying to use my best handwriting ever (maybe it'll impress him) I write:

_Awfully jumpy aren't you?_

_;)_

_-A xx_

And using a great technique I flick it over onto his desk without the teacher knowing a thing. I am the KING of passing notes in class, I'm not gonna lie, I'm pretty good at it. Speaking of teachers and class, what am I supposed to be learning right now? Shakespeare? Seems legit.

I watch Roxas open the note, he's quite good at reading in inconspicuously, good technique, teacher didn't notice. He is perfection.

However, he is still very jumpy, and I don't think he's registered it's from me... Wait, no, he knows it's from me, I can tell. He's writing on it, _he's writing back!_

_Fuck,_ what the hell am I going to do?

_lol Shakespeare just does that to me... _

_Super exciting..._

_(:_

Breathe Axel... Just freaking...Breathe. I can't believe I'm passing notes with him! We've gone up the relationship ladder! Um... Yep! I hurriedly grab my pencil and write back, feeling really eager to see that red on his cheeks.

This next line is gonna be good.

_I know something else we can do together_

_To get you even more excited ;)_

I watch with a smirk on my face as he turns that excellent fire-truck red and goes rigid in his seat again. He really is the cutest guy in school, I think I'm a tad obsessed.

He's taking a while to respond... Maybe I was a bit intense? Hmm... I should probably fix this.

_You should have seen your face!_

_LOL! Anyway... I meant in Chem next because if you think this is 'exciting' Chem will be an effing carnival..._

I hope that was smooth enough, I'm kind of freaking out about this note passing. He does relax though, but I'm not entirely sure if I _want him _to relax. The way he tensed up, how he looked so vulnerable, I want to protect him... I want him to be just _mine._

Whoa, possessive Axel, calm down.

I watch him a little while, he seems to be mouthing something to his friend that he'd talked to earlier. She's a girl though, no threat, I'm pretty sure he's gay. It's that Stan I've got to look out for.

My eyes narrow as a bright yellow note lands on Roxas's desk next to my note that had been left without a response. I'll be damned if that girl was going to steal sweet Roxy's attention from me! Wait! I know! If I act like I'm uninterested then maybe he'll think I am and try to get my attention back!

I AM BRILLIANT!

I glue my eyes back to the board. _Romeo and Juliet _huh? Old classic. Tis the east, and Roxas the sun! I think I might like this topic-

Wait. I sense blue gorgeousness.

I tilt my head to the side and Roxas is looking at me again. I flash him a wide smile because it's seriously hard not to considering how beautiful he is.

He flicks the note towards me as soon as the teachers writing on the board again, and I cherish each clumsily written word he wrote.

_Yay, Chem!_

_My favorite subject!_

_*Cough*_

I muse over the note for a couple seconds, nibbling lightly on the end of my pencil. I have to pick the perfect sentence, something that proclaims my love for dear Roxas in the meaning behind it. What to choose what to choose...

_It's your favorite subject because I'm in it ;) _

Brilliant.

But his girl-friend flung a note at him at the same time. That's not cool! She probably gets to see Roxas all day, and I only get him for like, three hours at the most.

Ha ha! I got the first note back! Score!

_Um... You're in most of my classes..._

Only one reply to that.

_You must fucking love school then :D_

His laugh softly rings out through the class, and all I can do is smile like an idiot because he laughed at something I had said, which makes it awesome. I can't decide whether I like his blushing or his laughter more...

Imagine him doing both at the same time.

I can actually feel _myself _blushing at that thought.

My toes curl in my sneakers as I anticipate the next note, and I almost smash my fist down on my desk in a rage when the bell goes.

_Dammit this had been going so well!_ I bet if we'd been here ten minutes more I would have gotten his phone number... So close yet so far... I pack up my stuff but decide to send him one last note just to see that blush on his cheeks again...

_See you in a minute partner _

❤ _And we can make some sweet chemistry together ❤_

_-A xx_

Ahh, I see the red on his skin and my heart thumps in my chest. He's paused whilst reading my note, and I'm forced to follow Terra out of the room when he taps me on the shoulder. I _do _however mention to hear his friend having a Fangirl moment which I can't work out why but it must be something to do with the notes Roxas was sending her. Wait. He didn't ask her out did he?

No.

I'm not gonna even think about it. I'm breaking into a sweat already.

When did school get so _boring?_ I mean, it wasn't so boring like half a minute ago when I was in the same room as Roxy. But now it seems so dark, bleak, gray...

Ugh... I have to get to Chem quick for quality Roxas time!

My feet went quicker on the ground, and man o man when I rounded the corner to see my Chemistry labs door I was so freaking excited. I chuck on a lab coat, I guess they're not so bad, smells kinda funky but oh well. I plonk myself down on a chair at the desk in the back row. I shuffle round some of the equipment so I can be as close to Roxas as possible, but I have to keep telling myself not to look too _eager. _

My eyes light up when I hear a backpack dropping to the ground, I've gotta say something so he doesn't think I'm some sort of antisocial idiot.

"Thought you weren't going to show," I smile at him and he replies with a 'heh', and I start to think maybe he's a little tired... I watch him from my spot at our desk as he grabs a lab coat and immediately starts rolling up the sleeves. I bite my lip to prevent a squeal at how cute he is, I mean kittens look like sea slugs in comparison to him. He makes his way back over to me, and I fiddle with a loose thread to keep from reaching out and cuddling him.

I watch him write out the stuff from the board. I would do the same but it's so much better watching him do it. If he were a Doctor or something I would totally fake a cold everyday just to go see him... Mmm... He'd give me a lollypop...

Yum... Roxas and lollypops...

_Bad thoughts. Bad thoughts. _I've got to distract myself... I think we've got to do the experiment on the board, the Teacher's totally ditched. What have we got to do first? Grab some matches from the front.

"Should I get the equipment?" I ask Roxas, he jumps a bit, obviously he was focusing on writing, I feel a bit bad. He nods at me and continues writing stuff down, so I slink off to the front of the room to grab whatever the hell it was we needed this lesson. I come back a couple minutes later with an armful of gear, and Roxas is eye dropping some random substance into different test tubes.

"What are you doing?" I swear I didn't see this on the board... The diagram looks nothing _like this._

_What the hell is he do-_

What the hell is in that bottle?

"What is that?" My eyes go wide... I'm literally staring at a bottle with this glowing pink stuff in it, much like the potions out of _The Emperors New Groove._ Don't ask me how I know that movie, I think I watched it a couple weeks ago when my little Cousin was visiting...

Whoa. Getting off track.

"Sora's love potion..." Sora... Who's Sora? Love potion? What? My brain decides it doesn't want to be coherent, so my reply comes in a stammer.

"I-it's glowing." Good work Axel.

"Yea..."

"W-what is it?" I ask again, and I have to say, my voice is particularly smooth and charming... Yep...

"Sora's love pot-" Yes, yes I know it's 'Sora's', but I would like to know a bit more.

"No, I mean what's it made out of?"

He shrugs, causing his sleeves to drop a little so he rolls them back up. "Some funky water in Greece... I'm gonna figure out whats not in it this period..."

A love potion... He's testing a love potion.

I am so freaking there.

"Can I help?" He looks at me like I'd just talked for a first time ever and that my voice a foreign to him, and it's one of the cutest expressions ever, and the next thing he says makes my mouth form the biggest grin ever.

"Y-yea?"

SWEET!

"Yes!" I fist pump the air, and think quickly on my feet. We'll probably be marked on the experiment we're supposed to do the next time we have Chem and I don't want us to get in trouble. I turn to the desk closest to us, and there's a girl sitting there that I should probably know the name of... I smile at her (because I'm still seriously excited about helping Roxas out!)

"Hey," I say, and she turns to face me. She's quite pretty, but Roxas is the only person on my mind. "Do you think you could do me and Roxas a favor? See, we're testing this love potion this period and we need someone to fill our book work in, do you think you could help us out? It would mean the world to me," I winked at her, hoping that would persuade her a little more. She nodded so I handed our books to her, she was sweet, I'd have to thank her a bit more later.

I turned back to my dear Roxy, more excited than ever.

"Okay, where do we start?" He looks at me blankly for a few seconds, so I wave a hand over his face and chuckle "Roxy? We going to do this or not?" He seems to come back down to Earth, and I realize that I just called him the cutest nick name in the universe of cute nick names.

Roxy...

I like it.

I'll have to use it more often.

It's one thing to _think it, _but _saying it_ gave me a slight adrenaline rush.

He starts eye dropping the potion into test tubes again, and I wait patiently for instructions

"Um, okay, all we have to do is put the individual metals and chemicals into the test tubes, then we observe the reactions and light a match above some of them to see what they do. We should be able to see if there is any presence of the elements I've got written down." He pushes the note pad he had been working on in my direction and I read it without my hands even shaking. Deciding I'm going to not be dead-weight, I quickly go to pick up the stuff on the list we don't have yet and get to work.

Seriously on the best hours of my life.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I was so freaking depressed when the bell went.

Oh god it really was the best hour of my life. We talked, we brushed hands a couple times, I've heard him laugh loads.

And do you know what the best thing is!?

IT'S NOT POISONOUS!

We can totally test it! He might fall in love with me! This is brilliant!

Now... I just have to steal him away at lunch to talk with him more... I quickly gather up my stuff as he does the same, and then get my book back off that girl and said thank you once again. But when I turned back around to latch my hands onto Roxas's arm and steal him away this lunch time, he was gone.

"Hey! Axel man! Where you going!?" Terra. Ignore Terra. Must ignore Terra. Find Roxy. I look over the sea of people and find the blonde spikeyness I was hoping for. I matched his step to walk with him: speedy little thing, he seems to be on a mission. I kept as close to him as possible without looking like a weird clinger, and I can happily say I would like to spend the rest of my life this close to Roxas.

"Where should we eat lunch?" He jumped a bit at my voice, causing me to crack a smile again. I had to get him away from his friends... They could turn up at any moment.

"L-lunch? Picnic tables outside?"

Hmm... He had the best ideas...

"Sure! That's awesome!" I sprang into action, taking him by his cute little wrist and leading him outside. Man, I didn't think our school had so many kids! I think I ran into like twenty people I didn't know which is weird. The air outside is much better too, I don't usually come outside at lunch, I'm usually in the Music Room or the Cafeteria, so this is a good change.

Plus I'm with Roxas, which is a MASSIVE bonus.

I reluctantly let go of his wrist, and we sit at an abandoned picnic table. I watch as loads of people file out of the school building, I didn't know coming outside was so popular. We grab our lunches out, and I munch on an apple _casually _(my word to live by today)

"It's a nice day out here..." This was my attempt at conversation. I've got to get things rolling quickly before his friends come dammit!

"Y-yeah." He keeps staring at his sandwich...

"You don't talk much do you?" I let out a slightly nervous laugh, and scootch closer to him on the seat.

"U-um..."

Wait a second... A thought washes over me. A thought that I don't like at all. A thought that makes my stomach twist and turn like it's doing the bloody Macarena.

I have to ask him if he likes me.

I have to know. Right now. I'm going crazy.

"Do you like me?"

I can't believe I just asked him that. I can practically hear a drop from a tap hitting the ground a mile away. (Well, not _literally,_ but you know what I mean)

Crap. I'm freaking out. What am I expecting him to say? '_Oh Axel I thought you'd never ask I love you!'_

_Idiot idiot idiot I am such a freaking idiot._

I've got to fix this! Shit! He's not saying _anything! _He's blushing, I'm blushing. He's freaking out, I'm freaking out.

I'M SUCH AN _IDIOT!_

"Cause it would suck if you were scared of me or something..." _Holy fuck_! I'm sweating so much I am not looking forward to getting changed later. I don't quite know what to say to him anymore... Just sort of _praying _that he'll talk to me.

I swallow a wad of suliva that had gathered in my throat when he turns to face me.

His...Eyes...Don't...Squeal...So...Blue

"I'm not scared of you,"

My expression softens and I exhale loudly. "T-that's good, I'm glad to hear that." I try not to look disappointed, but I think it might have shown through. I should change the subject before he reads more deeply into my expression.

"Soo..." I say, more CASUAL than ever. (Actually, not very casually at all...) "Are you planning to test that potion since we know we can drink it now and not die?"

Yeeesssss. We _have to _test that potion. I can't wait.

"I-I guess so," He goes back to eating his sandwich, and my mind starts working at a thousand miles an hour.

"Great! When should we test it?"

I so eager, he takes a second to reply. "I don't think it's wise to test it during school."

After school it is! No wait... Demyx. Band practice with Demyx. "After school I have band practice..." When can we do it? As soon as possible. Maybe I could...

I could totally go to his house.

"How about later tonight? I could drop by your house!" He's slightly taken aback, and I forgot that he probably doesn't know that I know where he lives.

Pfffft, I didn't follow him home one day or something.

I'm not a creepy stalker I swear!

"S-sure, w-what time?" I hope he doesn't choke on his sandwich...

I start to think out loud. "Hmmm... I finish practice at like, seven, then I've got dinner with the fam... how about 1am?-" ONE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING AT ROXAS'S HOUSE? BEDROOM POSSIBLY? HELL YES! "-That safe enough?" I get up from the table, there's so much to plan in so little time, and I've just seen that Shane guy making his way over to us cutting my time with Roxy short.

"I'll see you tonight! Text me." I gently pick up his hand my face completely lit up when he starts blushing again. I grab a pen from my pocket and write my number down. I just manage to get the digits down when Sonny reaches us. "Hey," I nod to him, then I wink at Roxas (When did I become such a winker?).

"Seeya Rox! Text me!" I wave then slowly make my way back to the school building, looking for eavesdropping opportunities.

I do hit the jack pot before I get inside.

"ARE YOU TWO DATING?!" Roxas's friend shouts and I have to put my hand over my mouth to stop the hysterical laughter that threatened to make me look like a moron.

Hmm... Roxas and I _dating..._

Roxas... My Boyfriend...

Roxas Martinez...

Hmm...

Whoa, crap, where am I going again?

Oh right, find Demyx.

I start to head in the general direction of the music room, thinking about everything that could happen tonight.

So we're testing a love potion. He could fall in love with me. And even if it doesn't work I'll still spend the night talking to him!

Best case scenario: I get to _kiss _Roxas Strife.

Worst case scenario: His parents are home and kick me out.

That would suck... But I'd still see him in class again, and then we'd make another time, then we'd kiss!

We're totally gonna kiss!

I-I have to talk to Demyx about this!

Do I now look really weird sprinting down the school corridor?

Yes.

Do I care?

Nope.

I hauled ass all the way to where Demyx was, and I burst through the door, practically launching myself at him even though he wasn't alone (Tidus and Zack were chilling with him). He shoved me off as soon as I put all my weight on him and landed on the ground with an 'Oof!'

"Axel, did you take your medication this morning?" My best mate asked causing Zack and Tidus to chuckle.

"Yes I did and I have the greatest news on the planet."

"You got a better car!?" Demyx asked excitedly as I picked myself up off the floor.

"No. This is better!" I knew my face was like a five year old right now, but I'm just so damn excited.

"Oh, that's a shame, you're car sucks man."

"Okay, getting off the subject of my _wheels. _Guess who's house I'm going to tonight to test a _love potion!?"_ My friends sit and think for a second, and I stand in front of them shifting my weight from foot to foot.

Demyx throws up his hands. "I give up, who's house are you going to?"

I take a deep breath, and finally say: "Roxas. Strifes."

Taaaa daaaahhh!

I get some blank stares before Tidus raises his hand. I'm a bit put-out, but I take his question anyway.

_Why aren't they excited!?_

"Yes Tidus,"

"Umm... Who's Roxas Strife..?" My palm his my forehead, and I knew that was the question Zack and Demyx wanted to ask as well. My friends are idiots.

"Roxas. He's my chem partner. He's in my English class. Demyx, he's in your _P.E _class for crying out loud! How do you not know him!?"

More blank looks.

This sucks.

"Fuck you guys!" I laughed wildy, you might think this is weird but it was really the only thing I could do to keep from killing them.

"Hey! S'not our faults! What does he look like?" Zack asked, and I thought this question was reasonable for once.

"Short. Spikey blonde hair. Checkered wrist band. Beautiful blue eyes... Perfect pink lips..." I realize I'm getting a bit too descriptive and spacey so I stop.

Demyx is looking at me with one eye brow cocked and I knew what was coming next.

"Have you hooked up with him?"

"W-Well no!" I splutter, even imagining it makes me blush, which is embarrassing in front of these guys.

"Good."

Demyx say _what?_

I don't say anything so he knows I want an explanation. "Well, you seem to like him, taking it slow would be good so you can hold onto him y'know? So he was the reason you spaced out on my this morning. Was he there?"

"Yeah..." Caught. Dammit.

"I'm proud of you Ax! No dating for two years and I finally get the reason! You have to show us him! I want to see him!" Zack said, going slightly whiney at the end.

"Do you have History next?" I ask and Zack nods. "Rox has that too, look for him. Blonde hair. Checkered wrist band. Short. And don't freak him out by talking to him, not a big talker to people he doesn't know." My friend saluted me, and I shook my head, a smile playing on my lips.

I've always been a bit worried that my friends would be jerks about me and Roxas... Cause they're all big on hooking up and ditching but I can't actually imagine doing that. _Ever._

"Okay, imma get outta here, but all you need to know is I'm going to him house after midnight to test a love potion. And I'm excited. Bye guys!" I dash out of the room before they could get another word in.

Now I've just got to survive the rest of the afternoon...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I got a text from Zack after school telling me in all caps how cute Roxas is, and I was about to text a long message telling him that he's mine but I settled for a 'ikr!'

Roxas danced round in my mind all through band practice. I wasn't really on my 'A' game, but it was a good feeling when I didn't really know the song we were practicing, but then this 15 second part that I knew would start and I completely owned that shit.

Hells yeah.

I text Roxas about half way through the practice, earning a shout from Demyx but it was so worth it. I didn't really inform Roxas that I'd already gained his number through the grape-vine, but he'd probably piece that together. I may have also have put my number in his phone in Chem one time... I've just been too nervous to ring! Don't judge!

Writing my number on his hand today had mostly been for show... Plus I totally go to hold his hand. I'm a genius.

AXEL: Looking forward to tonight ;)

I got a reply pretty quickly, and I have to say my heart was thudding quite hard in my chest.

ROXAS: My rooms on the 2nd story, just climb the tree outside (It's easy I promise) and come in through the window, I'll leave it open (:

Heh, we're sneaking about like teen- Oh wait, we are teenagers. My bad... I'm going to get such a thrill out of climbing that tree... Going through his window... Seeing him in the darkness... Closing the space between us... Kissing him passionately.

_I can't wait!_

When Demyx shouted at me again I was forced to pocket my phone. The rest of the practice went pretty smoothly, and Demyx gave us a rant about how we had to be prefect for this competition in a few weeks yaddah yaddah.

I got a lot of high fives before I left, then drove home, my stomach full of butterflies already. I just have to act calm... Cool and collected... Roxas has to know that I'm not the complete imbecile I am on the inside...

That's gonna go well.

I'm quiet through dinner at home and retire to my bed room early. I can't stop thinking about what might go horribly wrong... Or might go perfectly right. I could actually _kiss him _tonight. I've imagined that moment every night before I've gone to bed for 24 months. Fireworks. That's what I imagine. A lot of fireworks.

I lie on my bed for a few hours, my mind wanders to everything Roxas related, and I sit bolt upright when my phone goes off in my pocket. I flip it open and the white numbers greet me.

It's quarter past twelve... I better get going...!

I tip toe to my door shrugging on my green zip-up hoodie and open it, hoping like heck it won't creak. It doesn't, but I can't say the same for my floor. I go down the hall way and reach the front door, grabbing my extra key from my pocket and unlocking it. I make my way outside into the cool night air and lock the door behind me, the butterflies in my stomach going wild as I put the key back into my pocket.

I so totally just snuck out.

I feel like I have so much freedom! Now I'm feeling slightly impulsive, so now I'm running down the street, no cars, house lights or people around. It's only like four blocks and a soccer field to Roxas's place, and when I got there I paused on the curb looking up at his house. There were no lights on, but it was easy to see where I had to go. Just up the tree on the left side, up to the second story, then in the open window with the flapping navy curtain, blowing in the wind.

Easy.

I... Hope.

Nah, my Roxas awaits, I'll climb that tree like a boss.

What am I waiting for?

I walk towards the tree, being careful not to make too much noise just in case his parents are there. I latch onto the dark wood and start to climb, being careful with my footing so I don't slip (that would be a good look). When I get to the window adrenaline fully kicks in and I have to take a deep breath before climbing in.

When my feet touch the floor I calm down slightly, and I hear a stir on what I think is a bed... Heck, I can't see anything! Only bits of the floor that have moon light on them.

"Rox?" I say unsurely, then I'm blinded by his bed side lamp being turned on.

"Hey," I hear him say, but I can't fully see him yet. I blink a few times, eyes slowly adjusting to the light.

When they do adjust...

Oh dear god I think he's trying to _kill me. _

Roxas is shirtless. He is a shirtless Roxas. With pajama bottoms on that hang loosely on his hips so I can see the band of his boxers. He looks like he's just got out of the shower too... His hair a bit tousled... And his stomach muscles are _shiny. _

_I want to touch him._

I _need _to touch him.

He looks like...

Sex.

That's the only word.

Wait. I'm totally staring. I have to calm myself.

"Why hello there." I smile, trying my best to distract him from the fact that my pants are slightly tighter then when I climbed in the window. "How's your night been?" I hope he also doesn't notice that my voice is slightly higher than usual.

I'm not going to well so far...

"Good, I've been hanging out with Sora all afternoon."

SORA.

I FUCKING KNEW IT!

"That was the brunet guy at lunch yeah?"

"Yeah heh, how'd band practice go?" He invites me over to sit on his bed next to him, and I have to tell my hands to keep to themselves because his abs are looking really shiny and I want to touch them... So bad...

I'm totally sitting on his bed.

Is it like a thousand degrees in hear or something all of a sudden? _Fuck..._

Okay Axel. Try to be... _Flirty. _You can do that right? "It was epic, we're doing this 'battle of the bands' thing in a couple weeks you should come check it out, you can be my quest of honor..."

"I'd love to," he replies, then he winks.

I'm about to have a heart attack. Seriously.

That was _thee most sexiest thing _I have ever seen.

I lean back onto my elbows, and try to exhale without him noticing, which I think I'm successful. I'm ready to get straight down to business.

"Should we test this stuff then? Maybe we should set down some ground rules." I had been thinking about this potion thing all afternoon, and if it works, there is a number of stuff that could go wrong.

"Ground rules?" Roxas asks, cocking his eye brow.

_Man he's so hot. AXEL FOCUS._

"Yeah, like what if this stuff makes you black out? Maybe we should film it or something... I don't know we have to be prepared... Just, don't let the other person do anything stupid is what I'm saying." I smile, trying to seem like I'm not afraid of anything, but right now I'm freaking out because one of us is half naked and we're on Roxas's bed.

"Who's going to take it first, and how much of it?" He asks, and luckily I'd thought about this too.

"Maybe a tea spoon, and then the other person can take some."

"I've got water if things go bad."

Things hopefully won't go 'bad'. That is not an option.

"Cool, let's do this... Who goes first?" I can prove to him I'm not scared by going first! He'll think I'm cool! I grab the bottle from beside his bed and open the lid. "I guess I can..."

"Ready?" He asks, looking a bit unsure.

"Ready." I pour the sticky glowing substance onto the palm of my hand, I can't back out now. Roxas is looking at me. I lick the stuff off my skin and swallow.

Hey, who turned out the lights?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Man... I feel groggy... Like I've been hit by a truck... My bodies on fire... But that good kind... That pleasure kind... I open my eyes slowly... My breathings really weird and rapid too, and I'm not on the bed anymore I'm-

I'm on top of Roxas.

On his desk.

And I'm pretty sure... Yes. My dick is actually _in him._

His cum sticky on my stomach.

We... _Had sex._

I had _sex_ with Roxas.

"R-Roxas?" God my voice sounds like _crap. _It's like I've had an instant hang-over.

Oh no his eyes... H-He's looking at me with these wide eyes. I-I've scared him, he looks like he's just seen a ghost.

I'm a monster.

I... I can't believe I did this.

He's scared and in shock, he can't even talk to me. How am I going to live with this? I can't believe I fucking _raped him._

I pull out and try not to fall over as I back up, my head slightly pounding. I keep moving backwards until I hit the wall on the opposite side of the room. I don't want to scare him any more than I already have. I just _hope _he will forgive me.

My heart breaks in two seconds flat.

He's _crying._

I made Roxas _cry._

I have to say _something_. _Anything_, to get those perfect blue eyes to stop crying. They're not meant for crying. I think I'm about to start crying myself.

"Rox, shit... I'm- I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know what I was doing. I don't think I'm ever going to be able to say sorry enough for what I've done. Shit. Roxas..." _Please stop crying. _I want to walk over to him... Pull him against me... Stop the tears. _God it hurts so much!_

I start walking towards him, really slowly though so he doesn't get scared. He has to know that I would never ever hurt him. "I didn't know what I was doing Rox... I won't hurt you anymore, it's gone, out of my system... I won't hurt you." I whisper, then I get really confused when he sits up on the desk, eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Axel? Why are y-you saying sorry?"

_Say what?_

"What? I-I totally like, raped you, and you're asking why I'm saying sorry?" What is happening?

"Axel, you didn't rape me." _WHAT_? But he was... And I was... Then he... I'M SO CONFUSED.

"I didn't?" I raise an eyebrow at him. He's stopped crying which is good... My heart wouldn't be able to take anymore crying.

"No, and before you ask you didn't take my Virginity either." Who in the hell of it took his virginity I'll smash them. Okay, now I have to focus on not sounding pissed. Let's go for _worried._

"I-I didn't? Why are you crying? Did it hurt? Did you not want it? Do you hate me?" He doesn't answer, but instead pulls his boxers up over his manhood-

I'm naked in front of him.

_Shit shit shit._

I grab my own boxers off the ground and slip them on, I'm pretty sure my face is the same color as my hair right now. We both sit back down on his bed... I'm a bit worried about his answers to my questions...

What if he didn't like having sex with me?

What if he doesn't like me?

Before I can add any more questions he's answering everything really quickly.

"It didn't hurt for some reason, even though you took me dry with no lube, no prep, no condom. I don't know why it didn't hurt... It just felt... Good. I could tell when the potion started to effect you, because your eyes changed and your voice too. You changed into this 'Seductive Axel', and it was really hard to resist you. When you kissed me I tried to get to the other side of the room, but you followed me then fucked me into my desk."

Wait. _I kissed him._

W-we _kissed? _

Our lips touched? Mine on his perfect sculpted by the gods rosy pink smooth lips? I stare at the wall for a while, then turn my face and stare into those blue eyes.

"I kissed you?" I whispered, not quite sure if I believed it yet. I'd wanted it for so long...

"Really? Is that what you got out of that?" He asked, and my face broke out into one of the biggest smiles I'd ever had.

_I kissed him._

"I kissed you."

He blushes and I notice he starts to fiddle a bit with the elastic on his boxers.

"What's up?" He shyly asks, so I just smile at him again, feeling as though I was made of air. Completely at ease. Like I was flying.

"I've always wanted to do that..." It feels like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. Roxas knows how I feel... He knows now how much I've been wanting to kiss him...

"That's so sweet Ax," He says in his melting honey voice, and my heart starts to race as he scoots over to me and pecks me on the cheek. I don't think my hearts going at a good speed right now...

I have the overwhelming urge to tell him everything... I've come so far already I ought to go the full mile. Plus he just kissed my cheek, I've got to get some adrenaline out by talking our I'll burst.

"Ever since we met, that day we were out together for that English assignment a couple years back? I've been kind of... Watching you. And I know that sounds real stalkery, but it's not I swear! I just... I don't know I'm shy..."

"How can you be shy? You're the most popular guy in school!"

I don't know where he got _that_ from. I'm not the most popular guy in school! Not even close! I'm so _shy._

"No I'm not..." I say, not meeting his eyes because they're a bit intimidating. Beautiful but intimidating.

"You are Ax. Trust me. Everyone worships you-" I seriously don't know where he's getting this! "-I tried at first to get your attention, but then I got really self conscious the more popular you got. And now your the most popular guy in school and I can barely speak to you because I worry that I'm going to say something stupid. And you're so perfect, so very very perfect. And I've wanted you for so long, I-"

I cut him off, mostly because if he says more I'll just be more compelled to kiss him and I don't want to ruin things. "That's why you won't look at me in Chem? What is it about me that makes you like this? I'm just a normal guy." I _am _just a normal guy. There is nothing special about me! But Roxas- Roxas is so beautiful and perfect and I can't imagine hi not being around.

"You're no where near normal Axel. And the reason I can't look at you in chem is... Is...-"

Is he... Is he going to tell me he likes me? Like, as a _boyfriend?_ My pulse quickens even more.

"-Is because of your eyes."

"My eyes?" I ask, slightly disappointed, but really excited because he likes my eyes... But it can't be more than I like his.

"Y-yeah, they're really green y'know..." He looks down at the floor bashfully, but I want to look at him... _I want to look at his eyes._

I hold up my hand to gently caress his chin and tilt it upwards. And there was that Ocean blue... The blue that makes my heart skip a beat every time I see it.

"Well your eyes make my heart skip a beat. Every time I see them I think of the ocean, the divine, blue, sparkling ocean. I've always wanted to be this close... To look at them... Roxas... You're so beautiful." It feels so good to tell him that. This is amazing. Roxas is amazing. He's all I can think about... And I don't want to let him go.

I lean in...

And I kiss him.

My lips relishing in the feeling of his pressed against them. He pulls me closer, his fingers intertwining in my hair, and I'm happy to say that this was all I'd ever dreamed of and more. My dreams could not have prepared me for this intense feeling of passion.

But the kiss was far too quick, and left me breathing unevenly and my skin hot and tingly. I keep a hold of his hand because I don't want to let him go. I just got him, he's not going out of my sights any time soon!

I can't believe I'm about to ask him this, but rather than listening to my better judgement I say it anyway.

"Are you... Going to try the potion?"

I'm blushing so hard right now... But it's not dodgy! I just have this idea I want to try... Maybe it'll work...

"I guess I could..." He shrugs and grabs the bottle with his other hand that I don't have a hold of. He's much better at acting casual than me...

He has to know my intentions aren't shifty...

"I-It's not just because I hope to get some! That sounded really bad. I just want to test something. Trust me. I promise not to take advantage of you!" My face heats up even more, and he looks like he's about to laugh at me. I smile weakly as he pours the same amount I took onto his palm and licks it.

I don't know what I was expecting...

But the moment I saw his eyes change I knew I had gotten myself into a truck load of trouble.

"_Axie... Do you want to fuck me?" _His voice was lower than usual, and I seriously never thought I'd hear Roxas say that. _Ever._ His finger's tracing little circles over the palm of my hand. He's moving now... And I'm so turned on I can't even move _or talk. _Dammit! I promised him my intentions weren't dodgy!

He's on top of me now... Easing himself out of his boxers. He's straddling my waist, our crotches touching and he's fully naked. I swallow thickly as he slowly starts to rock in on my lap, creating sweet friction that makes me groan low in my throat. Roxas throws his head back, moving his hips into my crotch, his hands ghosting over my hips.

_Fuck it's so hard to think... _

_Oh god I want him so bad..._

No. I have to use pure self control.

"Roxas... You feel so good..." I whisper hotly in his ear and move my hands to rest on his hips. He seems to like that, and moves faster, making a small whimpering noise that makes my erection twitch. I have never experienced anything like this in my whole life, and I highly doubt that even _my _mind would be able to come up with a wet dream hotter than this.

"_You like this Axie?" _He purrs, and I groan again, pushing him down onto the bed.

I'm going to now give a sincere apology to my erection, because it won't be getting any release. We're focussing on Roxas right now. I need to see if the potion wheres off when a person orgasms...

I push my lips onto his and he wraps his legs around my waist. I am ashamed to say I did grind the bump in my boxers against his hard on, but only because it felt so fucking good. My forehead was swearing, and the feeling of his hot skin under my hands made me feel so _excited._ I was tingling all over, and my chest was heaving.

I'm really sorry Axel Jr... But I made a promise.

I tore my lips away from Roxas's and kissed down his jaw and neck. He arched his back off the bed as soon as my tongue flicked over one of his nipples, and the noises he made _really _got me going.

I made my way down to his beautiful cock, I took it into one of my hands, stroking it tentatively making him grab at the sheets on his bed.

"_Ah...Ah...Axel!" _

This makes my own cock throb _painfully, _but I keep going knowing that I'm doing a good deed.

I roll my tongue over the tip, and he arches off the bed again, his chest rising and falling rapidly. I trace the vein on the underside of his shaft with my tongue and he likes that a lot as well, his voice chanting out my name. I finally take him fully in my mouth, and watch as his head falls back onto the bed and his eyes close... This is so hot... I'm going to fantasize about this for so long...

"_Nnghh Ax- I'm so- Close-Ah!"_

His hands go to my hair and grab it roughly, so I suck harder and bob up and down quicker. I fondle his balls in my hand, and this makes him scream my name loudly...

He then releases into my mouth.

That was one of the _hardest _things I've ever had to do (No pun intended... Maybe...). I wait for a second, exhaling and inhaling a bit more deeply then normal. I watch as his eyes open and try to readjust to the room. I remember how I felt when I woke... Ugh. His sticky cum's in my mouth and I try to swallow the remains of it. It's not totally unpleasant, but I'd never swallowed before so it's sort of weird.

"What happened...?" Yep, his voice sounds croaky too. He throws his head back into his pillow, I hope his heads not too sore.

"It's... Just... As... I... Thought..." Man, I'm more puffed than I thought. He looks around, and I attempt to get my breath back, my erection still hard in my boxers.

"Explain...?" He yawns, I guess I owe him some sort of explanation.

"When you... Cum... The potions effects... Wear off... I blew you and it went away." He sat up, and I guess I had even more explaining to do.

"What?"

"As soon as you started coming on to me, I pushed you back into the bed and gave you a blow job. When you came you woke up." Not a complete lie. Not the total truth.

I'd like to thank the Academy...

"Oh... Sorry if I came in your... Mouth..."

I think I need to lighten the mood a little, he seems kinda shy again. "Do you want to taste it..."

I smirk at him because he's got the cutest expression on his face. This Roxas is so different from the Roxas from a minute ago. I wonder if CUTE Roxas is able to become SEXY Roxas... Hmm... I bet he could, and I can't wait for that day.

"S-sure," he says, and my smile goes wider. He moves over to me, and I lean down to kiss him, making sure to make our tongues touch so he gets a taste. He pulls away quickly and screws up his face, and I laugh.

So he doesn't like the taste of cum... I guess thats a good thing...

"Hey! I like your taste..." I trail off, licking my lips. He giggles and I can tell he thinks I'm a nut job. He pulls on his boxers once more, and I shift a little to get comfortable, thinking back to when he _pulled them off_.

He noticed though.

Dammit he noticed.

He's looking at my bulge... Damn I feel so self conscious. I look up and he's looking into my eyes... There's a spark in those eyes... A spark I hadn't seen in 'Cute' Roxas's eyes before...

He's moving closer...

His hand reaches out, and my breath hitches as his fingertips touch the front of the material. "R-Rox... So good..." I moan, not being able to keep it from escaping my lips. This is Roxas. The _real Roxas_ who is touching me.

He pulls down my boxers, and I watch as his hand wraps around my erection and starts to pump... I can't stop myself... I start thrusting into his hand... I want more... Oh god it feels good... He's so hot... This is so hot...

He pumps faster and moves closer, causing me to throw my head back. "_Rox! F-Fuck!" _F-feels so good... His lips move to my ear, and I swallow hard just anticipating what was going to come next...

"Do you like it when I rub you Axel?"

Holy _fuck._

"Y-Yes!" I call out, I feel his teeth nipping at my ear and his hand goes _even faster. _I'm gonna cum... I can feel it... He squeezes the tip between his fingers and I'm gone.

"Shit! _Roxas_!"

I see white. It's one of the most intense feelings I've ever felt. Shit. I come hard onto his stomach, and his hands don't leave my erection until it's limp and spent.

"T-that was amazing," I gasp. I swear I only just got my breath back before! I'm still shaking from that orgasm, I pull on my boxers and chuck myself down onto the bed, resting my head on Roxas's pillow. I grab the blonde and tug him down with me and pull the covers over us.

Sleep is good.

I love sleep.

I love sleep. And I'm going to love it even more with Roxas.

I reach over and turn the light out, and wrap my arms around my sweet blonde. "Can I stay the night? Because, I'm not leaving..." I chuckle, quietly hoping he doesn't actually kick me out. I'm rewarded with a snuggle, and he moves closer getting comfortable.

I close my eyes, and when I think we're going to go to sleep his voice fills the room

"Hey Axel?"

"Hmm..." I sigh, I don't like his worried tone.

"W-what happens tomorrow? And the next day... And monday...?"

I know what he means. And I know the answer too.

"You're my boyfriend."

Straight to the point, I like it. Like I was going to mess around I've wanted him for two years!

"Am I?" I laugh at this, and put a little kiss on his neck.

"Yeah silly! I'm not letting you out of my sight! I've been waiting two years for this!" I pull him tighter against me, signifying I'm not going to let him go

"O-okay," He sighs, and I feel like the luckiest guy in the world

"I love you Roxas."

There's a pause for a second, and I know he's taking in my words.

"I-I love you too Ax."

I can't wait to hear that again, and I hope I get to hear it everyday.

Roxas dances around in my head all night.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I lay awake for a good hour watching Roxas sleep before he wakes up. I feel him stir in my arms first, then his blue eyes look up at me and I smile, knowing this is how I want to wake up every morning.

"Morning beautiful," I whisper quietly, and he smiles up at me

"Did you have a good sleep?"

"The best, with you in my arms..." I nuzzle my face into his neck causing him to giggle. Ahh... So cute... I start nibbling on his skin lightly, loving the taste and sweetness. He swats me away though, and I pout at him as he gets out of bed and leaves me all cold and Roxasless.

"Breakfast," He's says excitedly, but I'm not so enthusiastic.

"Come back to bed!" I whine, but he's already bolting out of the door.

No... That simply won't do.

I'm out of bed in a split second and following his laughter down the stairs. Before he gets out of my sight I grab a hold of him and lift him over my shoulder. I start to look around the room playfully, pretending I haven't seen him, a big grin on my face.

"Where's Roxas gone? I could have sworn he was just about to get some breakfast?"

"A-Axel! Put me down!" He giggles, and I reluctantly set him back onto the ground, but don't quite let him go. I stare into his eyes and kiss him again, him being so cute and all has to go on his tippy toes, which makes me want to kiss him even more.

I like being able to kiss him whenever I want to...

"R-Roxas?"

That certainly wasn't me talking... Who in the hell of i-

Hey! It's Sora! That kid who's Roxas's friend that I know the name of! He's in the door way holding a cell phone. He looks a bit shocked, I guess this isn't the best introduction of me as Roxas's Boyfriend or of 'me' at all.

"I, you-you weren't answering your phone, and it's 12 so I thought I'd come see how you were... I was just leaving... I see you're... Okay... Yep... Bye!" Then he completely bolted out of the house. Heh, strange kid... But then again, I probably would have bolted too.

"Sora right?" I asked, hoping to impress Roxy with my name skills.

"Yep..." He replied, smiling back up at me.

Hmmm... Now to make some waffles...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I got totally kicked out at six O'clock. I could have stayed another night! But roxas told me I had to go home because my family might 'miss me', but I could have texted them! I only left after he promised me he'd see me the next day, and after a make out session or two... Or three... Okay four.

When Monday came I was pretty excited about telling the school that I had the most beautiful boy friend in the World...

And you know what I did?

Heh, I'm pretty proud... You should have seen Roxas's face...

_~When in doubt, shove someone up against a locker and pash the heck out of them.~_

X

Hey there! Now it's quite late at night... I'm tired as HECK. lol! Now I've got... at least 6,000 more words to write (LOVE ME and That Damn Leather Jacket :D ) But I'm not complaining... This is what I love to do! Write for you guys! So seriously, if this isn't proof that I take one shot requests I don't know what IS haha :)

So um... Yeah! Ask me to write you stuff if you want! I'm only here for you guys! Nothing makes me happier than reading reviews and seeing favorites/follows, or even just the view count on my stories! You guys are SO AWESOME, and I've got a Prequel to this story on how Sora got the potion in the first place. It was another request and I'm still working on it but it's coming I promise!

*Sorry if I'm boring you with my comments, I'm just in a chatty mood haha* This Story was actually really interesting to write... I had to write everything from the Roxas version but make it AXEL, and I didn't realize how hard that would be... They both think so differently and at times I would have to delete paragraphs telling myself I'm being too 'Roxas' :l gah! Well, this isn't the best piece of writing ever, but I hoped you liked it!

Psssst! Roxas gives free cuddles whenever someone reviews! Yay!

Thanks guys for your awesomeness, you make me smile everyday :)

-ihasakeyblade123

X


End file.
